1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a serial port connector with power output function, and more particularly to a connector that can be used as means for both signal transmission and power supplying.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
It is a very common technique in the existing electronic industry to use a connector between the connecting ends of two separated electronic devices as a bridge to connecting the two electronic devices to each other for signal and data transmission. EIA-RS-232, EIA-RS-422 and EIA-RS-485 are serial data communications interface standards established by the Electronic Industries Alliance of USA, and are widely applied in the connection of a computer serial interface to an external device. However, in these standards, there is not defined any standard for power output to an externally connected device. In lack of such standard, the difficulty in design and site wiring is increased and the connectors could not be used conveniently. It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a connector that allows a user to flexibly set the serial port connector to a power output specification while complies with the existing EIA-RS-232, EIA-RS-422 and EIA-RS-485 standards for connectors.